


So Like Fear

by Rina_san28



Series: Remade [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear. - C. S. LewisRevali failed. Now he must face the consequences, even if no one else believes them necessary.





	So Like Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is set five years before the Calamity.

The breeze softly rang the strings of bells as they hung from open doorways, framing the solemn faces of their occupants. Mothers hushed their children, fathers held them close, and together they watched the silent parade as it made its way down to the entrance of the village.

 

Revali kept his face as inscrutable as he possibly could as he limped at the back of the procession, one wing draped protectively around his young niece’s shoulders. It had been an accident; a freak storm had hit Rito Village, taking its occupants by surprise. Revali’s parents had taken him to an archery range for his birthday, but the storm had intercepted their return home.

 

He had made it. His parents were not as lucky.

 

Malin and her husband had arrived the next morning, little Molly in tow. Kindly, gently, they pulled Revali out of his stunned stupor. His sister kept him fed, his niece kept him busy, and Candor oversaw the retrieval and preparation of what was left of their parents. Four exhausting days later, they were finally burying their dead.

 

The procession came to a halt in front of the statue of the Goddess, crowned with fresh flowers and draped in black cloth for the occasion. As the Elder began the final rites, Molly sniffed and nuzzled into Revali’s side.

 

“Where did they go, Uncle ‘Vali?” she asked, gazing up at him with her green eyes full of tears. “Mommy says they’re not coming back. Why can’t they come back?”

 

Unable to answer, he shook his head and pressed her closer to him.

 

The Elder’s speech lasted both forever and no time at all. A gentle tap on his shoulder reminded Revali of his duty, and he somewhat reluctantly returned Molly to her father and stepped forward to join his sister. Malin offered up a watery smile and handed him his bow and a single fire arrow fledged in black.

 

“From fire, wind rises,” the Elder intoned. “As it lifts the Rito up in life, it does in death. May this fire carry the spirits of Rowan and Kyrin to the land of our ancestors, where we will one day join with them in joy and peace.”

 

Revali walked out away from the gathering to the edge of the cliff, setting his sights on the two bundles of cloth nestled together on the pyre. He blinked rapidly as he notched the arrow. _I’m sorry_. With one final, longing pang in his heart, he raised his bow and shot. His aim was true, and the pyre burst into flames.

 

\-----

 

Malin packed her family’s bags slowly, sending the occasional concerned glance at him as he sat on his hammock, his face blank. Candor had taken Molly somewhere, leaving the two siblings alone. Not a word was said for nearly an hour before his sister finally sighed and set down the tunic she was folding.

 

“Revali,” she said, “you don’t have to stay here alone. You have a home with us in Tabantha. You know that.”

 

He looked at her in silence.

 

“Our house is barely a half-hour’s flight from the practice range, so you can still continue your lessons. Besides,” she continued, “Molly would love it if you came. She thinks the world of you, you know. Every day she talks about your flying or your archery skills and how she wants to be just like you.”

 

“…There are better people for her to follow,” Revali rasped finally. “She should keep in Candor and your footsteps. Armoring is a valuble trade.”

 

Malin frowned. “I thought you would be more excited,” she said. “I thought you _were_ more excited. I know you already got her a practice bow for her birthday.”

 

“I can’t teach her.”

 

“Of course you can!”

 

“I can’t!” he snapped. “I can’t be responsible for another person! Clearly two adults are beyond my expertise, so you must be out of your mind to entrust me with your child.”

 

To his dismay, his usually taciturn sister grabbed their mother’s bow, marched up to him, and whacked him up the side of the head with it.

 

“Ow! What the hell-”

 

“That was _not_ in any way, shape, or form your fault,” Malin said, her voice simmering with barely contained anger. She shoved the bow into his chest. “This is our mother’s legacy. She was so excited when you showed skill with a bow at such a young age. Your first flight was all she talked about for a week. She saw herself in you, and you exceeded all of our expectations. All of us are so proud of the Rito warrior you are becoming. Will you throw it all away because of the weather?”

 

“If they hadn’t taken me to the archery range, they would still be alive!” Revali said hotly.

 

“That was Mom’s favorite range!” Malin said. “She’d made that trip thousands of times. Dad was one of the best fliers in a century, only beaten by you. If they couldn’t get out of that storm-”

 

“Then how did I make it out?”

 

“You almost didn’t! When the messenger came to fetch me, the report said you were unconscious and severely injured. Candor and I packed expecting to arrive to three bodies instead of two. It’s a miracle you’re awake, let alone able to walk unaided.”

 

“I don’t see the point, Malin,” Revali said. “They’re dead, I’m not, and now the village is down two instructors and powerful warrior right when they need them the most. We are vulnerable and it is my fault. I cannot be trusted with a child. My duty is now to Rito Village.”

 

“Please come home with me,” Malin begged, cradling his cheek with one wing. “Take the time to heal with me. Let us help you.”

 

He sighed, releasing the tension from his shoulders as he leaned into the touch. “I can’t. I signed on with the patrols yesterday, and I start next week.”

 

“You’re fifteen!”

 

“They made an exception due to my skill with a bow. I don’t have any legal guardians anyway. I’m an orphan now. Both of us are.”

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Malin asked.

 

“Yes,” he said. His sister gazed at him for a moment, searching for something, before nodding and stepping back.

 

“If you’re certain,” she said, “then I will not deny you.”

 

“Thank you,” he said, but she kept going.

 

“However,” she said, “if there ever comes a time when you need me, when things get to be too much, come home. Please.”

 

Revali stood, looking around the small room. His father’s books sat on the shelves, bookmarks sticking haphazardly out of most. His mother’s full quiver hung from its hook. Everywhere he turned was a reminder of what was lost. Everywhere he turned was a reminder that he was alone. He had failed those closest to him, and that was a failure he could not afford to repeat. There was only one option for him now.

 

“Go home, Malin,” he said. “Teach your daughter your own craft. I have work to do here, and no time to take on a student. I’ll try and come by when I have time off.”

 

Malin looked at him sadly, but nodded. “I understand,” she said. “Don’t overwork yourself, brother mine. Isolation doesn’t heal a heart.” She closed her bags and left him be.

 

He never once looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Revali is an asshole. Being an asshole pushes people away. Pushing people away is a very effective, if very unhealthy way to keep yourself from being hurt again. 
> 
> I'm (not) sorry. 
> 
> Malin is Revali's sister. She and Candor, her husband, have a daughter named Molly, who's about four in this story. They live in Tabantha Village for work reasons. The ruins of this village can be found just south of Hebra Tower and are infested with Moblins. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr as rina-san28!


End file.
